


Everlasting Arms (Tronnor)

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Troye, Connor is v rough from time to time, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Underage Drinking, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye Sivan is an aspiring musician, who is lucky enough to be working with his best friend and major inspiration Connor Franta. They spend most of their time together, but Troye starts to develop very strong feelings for the other man - who he thinks is straight.<br/>Honestly, it might be better that way, because his thirst for Connor is real and the alleged heterosexuality is probably one of the very few things to keep him from seducing the other man, which would result in the total destruction of their unique friendship.</p><p>But what happens when Connor decides to come out to his friends? What happens when both of them find themselves tangled in each other and the sheets with nothing even close to platonic intentions, blinded by desperate lust and desire?<br/>-<br/>This will be a smut fic. A LOT OF SEKS MAY HAPPEN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. S H O T

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so here's a thing. This will be a smut fic, but this is just kind of an introductory chapter. Updates at least every Friday.

Troye

1 PM; not exactly the ideal time to start a new day. Or at least, it isn't in other people's books.  
In mine on the other hand, it was perfectly acceptable.

I'm not the type of person to wake up early in the morning – instead I'm too busy sleeping through hangovers and other side effects of my oh-so exciting life. Usually I'd binge on Nutella and coffee afterwards, spend most of my day on the internet or in my bed (or on the internet while laying in bed), and then doze off later, without even turning my laptop off. Repeat, add a party, maybe a doobie or two, and you have a usual week in the glorious life of the one and only Troye Sivan.

Rereading this short excerpt of literary beauty, I do have to admit that it sounds not only a little depressing; but here's the deal: Being left alone and living a hermit life is my happy place, because, even if there's a ton of these ordinary days each month, there were also quite a few that were the extreme opposite.  
Never would I describe myself as famous. Well known, probably, but it wasn't like I was surrounded and hunted down by paparazzi as soon as I left my apartment.  
I did get recognised by fans (God, do I hate to call them that) sometimes though. Then again, I often felt too socially awkward to properly interact with them.  
Well, I guess that's just something you have to deal with as an aspiring artist.

Today though, I was woken up by the shrill ringing of my doorbell. At this time of the day I knew it could only be one particular person who dared to bother me. And it most certainly was not the mailman.

I groaned and yelled “Comin'!” towards the door before rolling out of bed and throwing on some shirt I found on the floor. Then I dragged my feet down the hallway, briefly remembering that I was supposed to attend a meeting at in four hours, which was probably the reason for the unexpected visit, and opened the door.

Greeted by the immediate positivity that emitted from his presence, I couldn't help but let a small smile take over my previously rather pissed off looking features. But that was just the effect he had on basically every living thing on the face of this planet.  
Connor Franta's infamous, amazing aura was definitely not a myth.

Being the co-owner of Hear Well Records, you'd might expect this man to have some kind of business-y vibe about him, which was not the case at all.  
I had known him for about two years now, and had worked with him for almost as long. Not only was he a fantastic manager, but also my best friend (and crush too, but we'll get to that later).  
He was wearing a blue, long-sleeved button-down, that was covered in white polka dots, black skinny jeans and dark dress shoes. As always, he looked downright gorgeous.  
I had to force myself to stop checking out Connor's toned form, and look into his eyes, since it was frowned upon to get a softie, just from looking at one of your close friends.  
And exactly that was my misery.

See: Connor and I had met at a party at our mutual friend Tyler's, where I'd had one too many shots and started dancing on tables and singing along to whatever song was playing. Connor had noticed that I wasn't feeling too well and in the end, he was the one to rub my back when I full on puked into Tyler's bathtub.  
We kind of bonded over this memorable experience and when I had finally moved to Los Angeles, we started to do a lot together. He was the one who 'discovered' my talent and eventually offered me a contract with his record label.  
I basically owed him my career and I couldn't have wished for a more supportive friend, but when you spend a lot of time with a person as physically attractive a him, it was nearly impossible not to develop other, definitely non-platonic feelings. Which fucking sucked, because he was straight.  
Still, he made me want to sin. Badly.

“Good Morning!” He was as cheery as always and even though I was far from being a morning person he managed to make me feel a little lighter and kind of blushy. Still, I felt like something was off.  
I normally didn't get this weird vibe from Connor, but I figured he would tell me if something was wrong with him. 

So instead f mentioning it, I just yawned and smiled lightly at him. “What's so good about it?” I asked dramatically.

Connor scoffed. “Aw. Have I interrupted your beauty sleep?” He teased and I rolled my eyes, stepping aside to let him in.

I closed the door behind him and said: “You know I'm pretty damn cute as I am.”  
“The cutest.” He looked at me and winked before speed-walking down the hallway with me trailing a few meters behind. Honestly, he had the tendency to forget that not the entirety of his life was an athletic competition.  
We got to my kitchen and I hopped onto the counter when Connor started to prepare coffee. We were in comfortable silence, both of us lost in our own trains of thought. I grabbed my box of cereal and ate straight out of it while watching him intently.  
The way his eyebrows furrowed when he measured the water, as if it was the most important task of his life. The way his muscles flexed under the silk of his shirt whenever he moved. God damn it. His mere presence was enough to keep me entertained for at least twelve hours.

Soon, the coffee was done brewing, so he grabbed two mugs from the cupboard and poured the almost boiling hot liquid into them. He put a bit of coffee creamer and sugar in my cup while he left his own completely untouched.

“So, meeting today huh?” He rather stated than asked.

I put the cereal on its original spot and shrugged.  
“Um yeah.” I said. “Even though I have no idea what you guys want to talk to me about.”

He seemed surprised and frowned. “I didn't tell you?”  
That was really unlike Connor. He was generally one of the very few people I could actually rely on because he always knew what was going on.  
Thinking about it, he had been kind of out of it for a while now, I just didn't worry about it. We all had these kinds of days, right?

Shaking my head, I reached for my cup. “Nope. You just said it'd be important.” I took a sip and sighed quietly. This coffee was deliciously tasty, leaving a bitter aftertaste on the top of my tongue.

“Oh.” He rubbed the side of his head, pensive. Quickly, he snapped out of it though and smiled at me. “Well, I guess then I have some enlightening news for you, Troye boy.”

Raising an eyebrow, I tilted my head while dangling my legs excitedly. “Shoot.”

“Okay, so.” He took the mug out of my hand and put it down on the counter. “You know how the sales for your last EP have sky-rocketed?”

I nodded, a little smug smile pulling on the corner of my lips. “Impressing, right?”  
The music was one of the only things in life that I was really proud of. I had put all of my time and energy into TRXYE, my EP – and seeing it sell properly was empowering.

“Yeah. You aren't the only one who thinks that.” Connor said. “A couple of people have talked to me about this but I told them I can't decide without your permission because” He took a deep breath. “they were begging for a Troye Sivan album, which is why we go there today and read the contract, maybe sign it. Or not. It's your decision.”

I blinked twice, my mouth agape. Did I just hear right? An album? A full-on album? This couldn't be real life.  
My tongue felt dry and I knew there were tears welling up in my eyes.  
Practically jumping at him, I hugged Connor tightly. “Thank you. Oh God, Connor. Thank you so much!”

He pulled away and placed his hands on my waist, the small action already making me all flustered.  
“You're welcome.” He grinned. “Now, would you mind taking a shower while I make us some breakfast? Not trying to be rude, but you don't really look like you're ready to attend a meeting right now.”  
Offended, I hit his chest lightly but he just laughed it off and moved out of the way.  
When I was finally in my bathroom, I rid myself of all the clothing on my body and stood under the spray of the shower. Like many people I'd usually let my thoughts wander while showering, but right now, there was only one topic on my mind as little droplets of the warm wetness explored every little curve of my body.

An album. That was a humongous step forward. I was kind of nervous though. This would be a massive project to deal with and I had high standards to work with, and I knew it wouldn't be easy to satisfy my audience. Connor knew that, too.  
It must be stressful to have a job like his. He was practically dependent on my success.  
Maybe that was the reason he was so uneasy at the moment. 

Well, later that day, I would find out that Connor's weird behaviour had absolutely nothing to do with his job.


	2. T E L L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contracts are signed, Connor comes to terms with his (homo-)sexuality and Troye is a thirsty bitch who dreams about sexy times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE FIRST AND ONLY SMUT WARNING. OK? OK.

“By signing this record deal I, Troye Sivan, declare myself willing to accept all of the mentioned terms and conditions that will apply from now on.” I read quietly to myself, and partly to Connor, who was sat right beside me. This contract wasn't even too different from the one I had signed for my first EP, and that had worked out just well for me, so I figured this would, too.

I was a little nervous though, because I was in a room full of formally dressed business people. I was probably the only one under the age of twenty and everyone was looking at me, which didn't really help my anxiety either.  
  
You probably think a publicly performing artist had to carry at least a little bit of confidence in them but that was not the case at all. I mean, sure, I could talk to people my age or to my friends, but whenever confronted with any kind of authority, I felt like a deer, caught in the headlights.  
  


I was lucky enough to have Connor with me. He always managed to calm me down and make me feel safe. Like in this exact moment. It was obvious that I didn't know what and how to say it, the blush that was creeping up my neck making it even more obvious than it already was.

Connor's hand moved to my thigh, squeezing it lightly. I knew it was supposed to be a friendly, reassuring gesture, still it managed to make me squirm.  
We shared a glance and he just nodded at me.  
  
I looked at the official CEO of Heard Well Records, Eric Graceffa. I grabbed the pen Connor had given me and said: “We have a deal.” Then I let it swiftly glide over the form.  
  
The room erupted in the sound of applause and at first, I was sort of startled, but when I looked up, I saw smiling, delighted people facing towards me. I couldn't help but smile at them. It was too sweet to be real.  
These strangers were applauding because they were able to work with someone like me for another project, and it just seemed surreal.  
  
Suddenly, I was engulfed by warmth. Strong arms wrapped themselves around my thin frame, pulling me close.  
“I'm so proud of you, Troye.” Connor mumbled into my hair.  
I nuzzled my face further into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. Like putty in his hands, I sunk further into his embrace and let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.  
  
“Thank you, Con. For everything.”  
  
What a way to start my Friday night.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------

 

The party at Tyler's apartment was on full blast. This wasn't like your ordinary high school party, more like a bigger get-together with a few of our friends to celebrate me signing my second record deal. After I had tweeted Tyler about it, he'd organised the party within the next three hours.  
How he'd done that, I had no idea. I'd come to the conclusion that he was a magician.  
  
Everyone was having a grand old time, either chatting or drinking ALL the alcohol. I was currently sitting on Tyler's couch with Grace and Joey, two pretty close friends of mine, just talking about everything and nothing when I spotted Connor, leaning against a wall with his phone in his hands. He was looking tense, distressed even.  
It was like the little amount of alcohol he'd drank had unmasked what he'd been hiding all day; not only from everyone around him, but also from himself.  
  
Apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed, because only moments later, he was joined by Tyler.  
He looked up from his phone and looked quite upset as Ty talked to him. It looked like he was uncomfortable, but with the music being loud as hell, there was no chance of overhearing what they were talking about.  
When Tyler was done rambling about whatever, Connor shrugged and shook his head, to which the other man grabbed his wrist and pulled him along, into the conjoining bedroom, pulling the door shut in the process.

  
I squinted my eyes and pursed my lips in distaste. As stupid as it might sound, it bothered me that the both of them were alone in Tyler's room; even though I knew that neither of them would ever even consider getting involved with the other.  
Still, it frustrated me.  
Jealousy, oh sweet, sweet jealousy.  
  
“So, Troye”, Joey said, obviously noticing me being overcome with weird emotions, “Have you anything planned for your album yet?”  
  
I cleared my throat. “Um...Probably relationships and stuff like that. And you know, more mature things.” The last bit made me feel a little weird. In fact, I had become a lot more experienced regarding my sexuality over the last year and I had already written some lyrics that had some potential, even though most of them were _intimate_.  
  
The both of them looked a little surprised at that. “Don't you think 'Touch' was sexual enough? How much more graphic do you want to get with your songs, boy?”, Grace asked. Her mildly concerned tone was overweighted by obvious amusement.  
  


I thought for a second, trying to come up with a witty comeback.

“Fúck me in the mouth and lick my ass – but please don't bite.”, I sang, sending my two friends into a fit of hysterical laughter.  
“No but seriously”, I said, “I'll try to show that I've grown as an artist, but keep stuff as PG as possible.”

  
Joey nodded. “Yeah, I guess dad would like that”, he said, referring to the head of Heard Well Records, “He always tells me he's in love with the rawness of your lyrics.”  
  
A shy smile grazed my lips. I was always bashful about receiving compliments of that sort. You'd think I'd had become used to it at this point, but I simply hadn't. “Tell him I appreciate the encouragement.”  
  
Just as I finished that particular sentence, Tyler barged into the room. He looked concerned and a little surprised to say the least. He stalked over to us. “Troye, go talk to Connor. Now. He has something to say but he won't talk to me about it. I figured he would consider you a little more _trustworthy_.”

He rolled his eyes and said the last word like it was an insult. I couldn't blame Connor though. It was not a secret that Tyler had a knack for gossiping about anyone and anything.  
  
I just nodded and made my way over to Tyler Oakley's infamous bedroom. Shit got down in there. Or so I'd heard.  
Whatever it was that was bothering Connor though, was way more important at the moment. He was so important to me, it physically hurt me to know he was having any kind of issues at the moment.  
I pushed the door open and got inside. He was sitting on the bed, his gaze lifting as I closed the door.  
“Hi”, I smiled at him and sat down by his side. He just nodded at me.  
  
“Are you okay, Con?”, I asked cautiously  
  
He laughed sarcastically. “Define 'okay', Troye.” His jaw clenched and it looked like he was trying to swallow a lump in his throat. “Does one feel 'okay' when questioning the entirety of their identity?”

  
Oh well, here goes nothing.  
  
“I can't really decide if you don't tell me what's wrong”, I said softly.  
  


“I guess I could try.” He sighed. “Troye, you’re one of my best friends, and it’d really suck if you heard it from someone else, so I wanted to tell you in person.”

Connor took a deep breath. He was somewhat nervous, on edge really. I couldn’t tell why – whatever he was trying to talk to me about; it couldn’t be that bad, right?

Unless he wanted to announce that he had a girlfriend. That would be downright disastrous.  
Not only would that mean that I had to show him some fake excitement, it would mean that my best friend would abandon my existence to make out with some sophisticated bitch that’d break his heart in the process, too.

Also it wouldn’t really help my kind of twisted…situation, I guess.

You see, since I had met Connor, I had been attracted to him.  
I'm not talking about some cheesy shit like love at the first sight or something like that. It was pure physical attraction, at least in the beginning. Something about him was just...captivating.  
  
I had managed to keep it down as much as possible, but for the last couple of months, my feelings towards him had increased majorly. It wasn’t plain attraction anymore – it was a full on crush. I had a crush on my supposedly straight friend and it was eating me alive.  
I’d probably never have a chance with him. The mere thought of him, hitting it off with a girl was enough to make me want to throw up.

He looked up at me for the first time during our conversation, catching my attention with these gorgeous green eyes of his.  
“I'm gay.”  
  
_Oh shit._  
  
For a second, it was like these words paralysed me. It was something was stuck in my throat, making it hard to breathe. He couldn't be serious, right? Connor was just messing with me. There was no way in hell.  
Well, the look in his eyes told me otherwise. He was dead serious.  
I, on the other hand, couldn't believe what he just said. This couldn't be real life. How could such an attractive man bat for my team and keep it from me for such a long time? God damn it, what on earth was I supposed to do?  
I couldn't exactly tell him something like “Oh great! I think you're like the hottest person on earth and now that you told me you're gay we can finally hook up!”. Not an option.  
  
So I just settled for awkwardly staring at him for a few a few seconds before opening my mouth in order to stammer: “U-Uhm okay... Well then.”  
  
Connor just looked at me questioningly, obviously waiting for me to say something else. A crimson blush crept up my neck and I was close to punching myself.  
“E-Excuse me.”  
  
Then I walked off into Tyler's living room, where the others were still hanging out. Best move ever. Leaving your friend alone after he came out to you not even a minute ago.  
Still kind of jittery, I joined them. Ty was sitting on his couch with Grace and Mamrie. Latter had a trusty old bottle of beer in her hand. I tried to follow their conversation but I was too caught up in my own thoughts.  
  
Connor came into the room a few moments later, looking rather confused and kind of shell-shocked. I just smiled at him reassuringly. He calmed down visibly, but shot me a questioning glance every now and then-  
I would never tell him why I had bailed on him earlier though. I would have to keep my distance.  
  
No matter how much I wanted him, needed him, I couldn't risk our friendship for selfish reasons.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  


“Cause when you look like that, I’ve never ever wanted to be so bad – and it drives wild.” He read to me.  
I flinched in surprise because I hadn’t noticed him until now. Looking over my shoulder, I almost hit his face with my own. He was so close, I could feel his hot breath on my skin.  
  
“Having the hots for someone there?” I blushed at his question and looked away from his face. Even though I knew he was just joking, I couldn’t help but feel a little guilty.  
  
I turned back to my notebook. “Maybe I do.” I said quite a bit too nervously.  
  
Connor chuckled and rested his hand on my shoulder. I tried to ignore him as much as possible, but all of my plans were deciphered when his body moved even closer. He was gently touching my arm, rubbing slowly, almost sensually.  
What the hell was happening?  
A shiver disrupted my guts and I swallowed thickly. His small touches were effecting me way too much for my liking. And even though I couldn’t see his face, I knew he’d wear one of his smug little grins.  
  
“Can I help you?” I asked softly after letting my pen drop. I still had no idea how on earth Connor had gotten into my apartment, but I figured he’d finally come around and actually used the spare key I had given him some time ago. It still didn't explain why he'd been able to surprise me like that though. My apartment wasn't exactly the most modern one, hence the doors and locks were sort of noisy. So I should've heard him coming in, right?  
  
A low chuckle interrupted my train of thought. “Oh, you have no idea Troye.”  
One of his hands slid across my chest and down to my waist where he rested it for a second. The other one gently placed around my throat and pushed my head back a bit. He wasn't choking me by any means, although I wouldn't have been appalled by that.  
  
He was showing me who was in charge, who called the shots here. His dominance made him appeal even more to me than before.  
My eyes fluttered closed as I felt his lips ghost up the back of my neck, up until they were close to my ear again.

“Just so you know, darling. You're not the only one being driven wild right here.”  
  
Suddenly, I was lifted out of my chair and pushed onto the edge of the table. Startled, I looked into Connor's eyes, but they were so different to what I was used to. Instead of the kind gaze I had become accustomed to, they were filled with want; raw lust. A burning desire I cannot quite explain.

I was moving impulsively, my fingers hooking into the loops of his belt, pulling him close.  
  
For a moment, we just looked at each other, heavy breathing the only noise in the room. My hands shook with excitement as I placed them in his hair. He nudged his nose with his, and I swear I heard him growl in the back of his throat.  
  
“Kiss me”, I whispered against his lips, and not even a second after, I felt them against my own, slightly chapped with the taste of coffee lingering on them. It felt like he was trying to devour me, his hands on my hips, his crotch pressing into mine, mouth working precisely.  
There was nothing I could do but to let myself melt in his tight embrace.

 

_Oh my God, this is paradise._

 

His tongue nudged my lower lip and I let him enter easily. There was not much of a battle for power because I was simply helpless against him. He made me feel like my body was on fire, his being a burning force pressing against it.  
He was making me lose myself bit by bit, falling into submission like it was the most natural thing I'd ever done. Our lips detached with a sloppy noise, my breathing erratic. I moaned when his hips bucked into mine. He started to suck on my neck, touching all the right places at the first try.  
  
“Connor”, tumbled past my lips.  
  
**(check out my tumblr: the-tro-under-the-concon.tumblr.com you're welcome)**  
  
His hand trailed down my chest and to the hem of my shirt. He was roughly biting and licking on the skin right below my ear, making lust course through my veins. I felt his fingers gently dip underneath my shirt, and before I could even comprehend what was happening, he was pinching my left nipple. A breathy cry left my mouth and I threw my head back, the pleasurable pain making me harden in a matter of seconds.  
Yes, this was anything and everything I needed. Him, and no one else. The fire burning both of us down simultaneously.

 

I parted my legs further, letting him slip in between. He ground against me and I could easily feel that he was just as excited as I was. Quickly, he discarded my shirt, his following right afterwards.  
He went back to kissing my neck and his chest pressed tightly against my own.  
The feeling of skin on skin he provided me with was heavenly. I clawed at his back, desperate mewls escaping me with each of his seductive motions. In a clearer state of mind, I would probably have been embarrassed by that, but in this moment, I was way to aroused to even care.  
  
Connor held my jaw and made me look at him. “What do you want, Troye?”, he asked in a low voice, eyeing my dishevelled form closely.  
  
I knew I probably looked like a mess. Eyes halfway closed, lips swollen, face flushed with dark blotches on my neck.  
A whimper was the only thing I could answer with. Evil amusement filled his eyes and I realised that he loved this. He loved torturing me, humiliating me, teasing me until I wasn't even able to utter one simple sentence anymore.  
  
As if to confirm my suspicions, he hit my thigh. “I asked you a fücking question”, he growled. He looked furious, but playful nonetheless. He was toying with me. “And if you don't plan on answering, I'm gonna walk out of here in the blink of an eye. Understood?”  
I nodded.  
“Perfect. So what do you want, baby?”  
  
The pet name made me twitch in my underwear. I had to force myself not to touch the now painfully hard bulge in my pants because I had a feeling Connor wouldn't exactly like that.  
“A-Anything. Please anything, Connor. Just... P-Please!”, I choked out.  
  
He hummed in appreciation and kissed me again, much more sloppy this time. Then he popped the button of my skinny jeans open and yanked them down, along with my underwear. I lifted my hips off the table top to help him remove my last articles of clothing. My dick fell back and left a small puddle of pre-come on my lower stomach.  
  
Thankful for the relief, I sighed into our kiss and started to touch Connor. I opened his pants and let my hand slip beneath his boxer briefs. He groaned when I gently touched his swollen length. Since he was definitely not on the small side, I had trouble wrapping my hand properly around his hard cóck, but he helped me by undoing his jeans all the way and pushing them out of the way.  
Connor bit my lip, smiling when I flinched. He pulled away and I was about to protest, but I was silenced when he shoved two of his fingers into my mouth.  
  
“Suck”, was the only thing Connor said. I obliged and coated them generously with saliva. I bobbed my head back and forth in the attempt of making them as wet as possible. Every now and then, he'd hit the back of my throat, which would have resulted in irritating my gag reflex – if I had one. It got to the point where I was basically giving his fingers a blowjob while jerking him off at the same time. I could only imagine what it would feel like to have him fuck my mouth, to suck him until he was fully spent, to have him cum in my mouth. Oh God.  
  
My hormones were in overdrive, making me behave like a sex-crazed teenager who experienced the depths of lust for the very first time. I hadn't known this side of me existed, but now that it was unfolding, I couldn't help but question whether or not this person had always existed within me.  
  
After a while of thrusting them in and out of my mouth, Connor pulled his fingers out. The string of saliva that connected his second digit and my tongue broke somewhere in the middle. Filthy liquid dripped onto my chest. He watched the whole process intensely, as if it was a miraculous play of nature. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip, but despite being mesmerised, he managed to put my legs on his shoulders and push me back so I lay flat on the cool surface of the table.  
  
Connor wasted no time and slicked my crevice with spit. My jaw dropped open as he ran his finger tauntingly over the tight opening. I convulsed against his touch, desperate for any kind of penetration. My body was aching to be taken in every way possible. I didn't care anymore, I wanted him inside of me.  
  
“Please! P-Please. _Connah!_ ” I begged pathetically.  
For a couple of seconds he didn't do anything, except for rubbing against my entrance. Then, finally, his first digit entered me, all while still staring at me complacently.  
The intrusion was quick and rough, but the feeling wasn't foreign to me. Being a self-declared bottom, I had gotten my fair share of men's fingers. Still, most of the encounters with my former sex partners had yet to compare to the intimacy I shared with Connor in this very moment. Even though it had nothing but a physical meaning to either of us, we were so indescribably _close_.  
  
He pumped his single finger in and out of me, before adding a second. And that's when my body's reactions began to change. His fingers curled and moved teasingly inside of me, and it felt so, so good. He hadn't even brushed my prostate yet, but my soft whimpers turned into cries of pleasure. It felt like he was missing my sweet spot on purpose, and it was driving me insane.  
  
Connor slightly changed his angle of intrusion and a bloody scream ripped from my throat.  
Yes. God, yes. I pushed back against his fingers, fucking myself on them by rolling my hips like a maniac. His name was like a prayer of sin as I repeated it over and over again in my stance of utter satisfaction  
We hadn't even gotten to the good part yet, but I got closer to coming with each of my body rolls.  
  
A third finger was soon added, but I didn't even notice, as I was too busy drowning in the throes of passion.  
“Fuck me. Oh fuck me, C-Connor. Please. _Fu-uck me!_ ” I barely managed to utter those words, conjoined by sounds of desperation.  
  
He smiled and let out a laugh. “I can't, babe.”

 

My mind was taken over by confusion. What on earth? Why would he say something like that? Was all this build-up for nothing?  
  
“You should probably get up, Troye”, was the last thing he said before fading into the distance and into nothingness. It was when I felt myself slowly slipping away that I finally realised what was happening.  
  
_You've got to be fucking kidding me._  
  
I squinted my eyes at the rays of sunlight pouring through the blinds of my bedroom window. An annoyed groan echoed in the room as I pulled my covers over my face. Not only was I emotionally and mentally affected by the pictures still flickering in my head, but also physically. I was as hard as a rock.  
“Come on, brain”, I pleaded, willing myself to get back into the sweet world of dreams. Sadly, that wish turned out not to be granted either, when my phone started to ring.  
  
Rolling over to my nightstand, I grabbed the mobile device. I was about to dismiss the call to relish in my misery, when a certain name blinked my way.  
_ConFran._

 

I swear, it was days like these that the world decided to hate me.


	3. A G G R A V A T E

I hesitated for a second and just stared at Connor's name. That guy had the worst timing in the world. Every other time of the day, I would've been glad to hear his voice, but of course he had to call right after my subconscious had decided to provide me with juicy pictures of us in all kinds of compromising positions.  
The whole 'keeping my distance' thing suddenly seemed a lot more difficult than expected. Especially now, that he'd come out to me. I felt guilty, not only because of my obvious thirst for him, but also for the fact that I wouldn't be able to help him through the whole process of accepting this newly discovered part of him.  
  
I was pretty fucking screwed. Either I stayed away from him completely and hurt Connor's feelings in the process or I risked losing control over myself, which would result in me, using my best friend and his body for my own enjoyment.  
This was so wrong. I shouldn't even be having such thoughts in the first place.  
  


Shaking my head at myself, and the boner that was still standing proudly in my baggy sweatpants, I reluctantly answered the call.  
“Hello?”, I spoke, my voice still a little rough from sleep.  
  
“Hey Tro, Connor here. Did I wake you up?”, he asked. I furrowed my brows and took a brief look at the little vintage clock that was sitting on top of my dresser.  
  
“No, I was literally two seconds awake before you rang in. It's like 7:30 though”, I answered. Under other circumstances, I would've probably been extremely pissed off at the fact that he dared to call me so early on a Saturday morning, but now I was more focused on trying to hide how worked up I was.  
  
A chuckle came from the other end. I couldn't help but shiver a at the sound of his voice.  
Oh, the things I would do to hear him say my name in the most filthy ways possible. _Hold on, Troye. Bad. You shouldn't think like that._  
“I'm aware”, he said, “I know that last night was probably very weird for you.” _You have no idea._ “But I hope you can forgive me for blurting things out to you like that. It was all just becoming too much. I'm so sick of lying and keeping things from the people I love, when there's nothing to be ashamed of, considering two thirds of my circle of friends are flaming homosexuals, you know?”  
  
“Yeah, um, I was just caught off guard, I guess.” I shifted and winced when the head of my dick rubbed slightly against the fabric of my pants. My hand was itching to give myself some relief, but that wasn't possible right now.  
  
Or it was. After all, Connor was technically not present right now.  
  
 _No! Keep it together._ I tried to shake these devious thoughts off, and took a deep breath. “Sorry for running out on you”, I said, “I never meant to come off as a complete asshole.”  
  
He sighed. “No, it's fine, really. I understand.”  
  
In all honesty, I don't think he did at all. There was no excuse for how I had acted at Tyler's party. Connor was just way too forgiving for his own good, which was one of the few things that actually annoyed me about him. I was by no means an easily infuriated person, but even I would have put someone in their place for treating me like that.  
He was avoiding an unnecessary argument, sure. Typical.  
Anything but confrontation.  
  
We were both silent for a while. The only sounds reaching my ear were Connor's breathing and... Traffic? Was he driving in this very moment? If he was, I would actually be able to touch myself, considering the sound quality of his speakers were mediocre at best.  
“Are you going somewhere?”, I asked.  
  
“Yes, I have to do some work to do at the studio. Listening to new artists and stuff like that, you know?”  
  
“Already trying to replace me, Con? I'm hurt.” I let out a fake sob and smiled as I heard him laugh on the other end of the line.  
  
 _Slowly_ _,_ I reminded myself.  
My hand inched closer to my clothed erection but I refrained from touching it, and just gently rubbed my upper thigh. This felt good, but I needed more, so much more.  
You may want to ask yourself where my morals had gone, but I'm sad to tell you that, as soon as only the glimpse of a sexual image appeared before my inner eye, all my rationality flies out of the window in the blink of an eye. The only task being to fulfil my needs as quick as possible. And this day was no exception.  
I wanted to get off. I _needed_ to.  
  
“You know I couldn't, even if I wanted to, babe”, he answered in an overly sultry voice. The sound, and especially the nickname went straight to my dick and I couldn't take it anymore.  
After laying my phone down, right beside my head, I hooked my thumbs under the edge of my pants and I pulled them down. My aching length sprung out of its confinements and onto my stomach with a soft thud, leaving a small drop of precome on my happy trail.  
  
A shaky breath left my lips as my hand wrapped around my shaft and I slowly stroked it. I imagined him doing this to me, him above me, cornering me to give me with the dirtiest kind of attention. Shit, I wanted to touch him, to feel his muscles contract as he brought both of us closer to the best of all highs.  
“Not to be rude, but why did you even call in the first place, Con?”, I asked, voice strained and barely under my control.

 

“Oh, thanks for reminding me.” He sighed. “So after you left last night I kind of managed to tell the rest of the guys too. And knowing Tyler, I should probably have expected this. But, uh, he got overly excited.”  
I smiled, even though I was a little distracted by the hand that was now jerking me faster. I ran my thumb over the tip and my hips bucked up, causing me to bite back a desperate moan.   
“Long story short: He asked me to go to Andrew's and 'celebrate my homosexuality' with all our gay friends. So, would you like to come, too?”  
  
 _Oh believe me, I will.  
  
_ My other hand came down to cup my balls and I applied the smallest amount of pressure to them. The sensation made my already ragged breathing speed up even more. I was approaching my release faster and far more intense than usual and I couldn't quite grasp whether it was because I was hearing his voice or because of the danger of being caught.  
“Y-Yeah”, I more gasped than said, but I just hoped Connor wouldn't notice. “When did you plan on going?”  
  
With an unaltered voice he answered. “I was thinking of the Saturday after the next maybe? You know I'm not that big of a fan of partying, let alone every single weekend.”  
  
“Okay. Saturday after next it is.” I stroked my stiff cock faster now, as I could tell that our conversation was coming to an end.  
  
He cleared his throat. “Great. So I have to get going. Talk to you later.”  
  
“Bye, Con.” The faint beep of my phone made me sigh in relief. Finally, I could go back to the task at hand (literally). I let the moans fall from my lips repeatedly to make up for how hard I had tried to hold back when talking to him.  
  
The images from my dream were coming back to me, even more vivid now. I longed to see him like that. My lips prickled as I recalled how they had felt when his imaginary ones had worked against them. It felt almost as real as a memory. And I wanted him.  
  
God, I wanted him to take me in every way possible.  
Soon, the hand that had touched my testicles travelled up to my mouth again and I bit my fingers in an attempt to muffle the crude sounds that were falling from my lips at a ridiculously fast pace. The heat was building up in the pits of my stomach and I wasn't able to hold back anymore.  
When I was finally delving into the sweet depths of preorgasmic sensations, and profanities ripped from my throat, my body writhed around on the plush duvet.  
“Shit. Oh, Connor! Fuck.”  
  
My head crashed into the pillows and I swear, in that moment, I saw stars.  
I was whimpering and filthy white was shooting over my hand and on my stomach. Until I was fully done, I kept stroking myself. And when I was done, I took a few breaths in and out, then snuggled back into my bed.  
  
Time for a nap.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two weeks are an awfully short time if you want them to drag on.  
Unfortunately however, it was now the Saturday night I had feared these last fourteen days and I was at Tyler's, getting ready for what he liked to call _'Connor's drunken fuckfest – no but seriously there's going to be a lot of alcohol and a lot of over-the-clothes touching'_.  
  
Avoiding Connor had been hard. Now, don't think I'm an idiot, but it wasn't exactly like I could've just shut his existence from my life. He was a crucial part of my career, and I loved him.  
So I had just tried to keep an appropriate, friendly distance, but it was a lot more difficult than expected.  
He was usually the one I turned to when any sort of issue surfaced. Now though, he wasn't even able to help me with the one thing that troubled me the most.  
It just sucked.  
  
Once I was done putting on my sweater, I ran a hand through my curls, pouffing them up a little, even though I knew they'd look like a complete disaster by the end of the night. It's not like I really cared anyway.  
  
I walked out of the bathroom and found Tyler, who was already overly giddy, in the hallway. “You ready?”, he asked and I simply nodded.  
We decided to walk to the clubs, since it was only a few blocks from his apartment complex. Most of the way was spent with him talking and me either laughing along or giving one worded answers.  
I wasn't really in the mood for talking, but I hoped the alcohol would help that.  
  
When we arrived at Andrew's, it took us only a moment until we spotted Joey and Connor, already waiting near the entrance. Hugs were exchanged, as were gossip and general news, and then we were entering the club. It wasn't too crowded yet, much to my delight, since we were pretty early, but that didn't stop the guys from stalking towards the bar.  
The, may I say really hot bartender, came to take our order and Connor said: “Four Vodka on the rocks.” Then he turned to me and winked with a cheeky smile. “It's time to have some fun.”  
  
Well, this was going to be interesting.

 


	4. Y E N (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this chapter in half because it would’ve been quite long. Whatevs. Prepare for smut in part 2 and have fun reading xx

Flashing lights. Dazed bodies touching my own. The smell of their body fluids and a whiff of alcohol hanging in the air.

This was the nightmare of a sociophobic person. And definitely not where my mum wanted her nineteen year old son to spend his Saturday night. Or Sunday morning maybe?  
I didn’t know, neither did I really care at this point. My trance-like state made it hard to even grasp a single thought. 

 

The music was blasting through my bones, every sound was pulsing throughout my flesh. Sweat was dripping from my forehead down to my neck and I was softly humming along to the deafening tune playing.  
I had lost my friends in the crowd of sweaty men a while ago.  
Not that I minded, since I was currently grinding myself on a stranger’s crotch. In fact, I was quite thankful for them being out of my sight, because the way my hips rolled oh-so tentatively was sure as hell not meant for their eyes.  
Also it wouldn’t help the moderately slutty reputation Tyler had blessed me with. He was the only one of the trio I had gone clubbing with yet, and even though I only took someone home with me every now and then, he liked to play it off like I had already fucked two thirds of Los Angeles’ gay population. Not that I would mind it though. Being a teenager and all, my sex-drive was still relatively high.

I hadn’t even seen this man’s face yet, but I had a feeling he was attractive enough. He kept a firm grip on my hips and his scruff rubbed against my skin while his mouth was next to my ear, whispering sweet nothings into it.  
Some may call my behaviour careless, but with the amount of alcohol I had consumed at this point, no one could really blame me. This was my way of distracting myself from the conflicting thoughts that had been troubling me these last weeks. I had no intentions of doing anything other than dancing with this man to take my mind off of things, but I could only imagine how different the current situation looked to someone else. My friends were nowhere to be seen, or maybe the blur in my sight was preventing me from spotting them in the room.

A look over my shoulder confirmed my suspicions of this person being handsome. Dark-haired, tan, tall, a little lanky, with beautiful eyes and the most plump lips I had seen on a man in a long time. He wasn’t what I would usually go for, though he was undeniably hotter than majority of the people in here.  
I was rather oriented towards well-built guys around my height. Preferably with light brown hair and a gorgeous smile, if you catch my drift.

But immediately upon starting to feel a certain amount of hardness poke into my backside, I saw a short man with bright hair waving for me from a distance of maybe 2 meters. Tyler.  
I cast him a questioning glance, but he just rolled his eyes and beckoned me over. I nodded and turned to the stranger. His face fell as I pulled away and kissed him on the cheek before walking off to where Tyler was waiting.

When I reached him, he pulled me aside and wiggled his eyebrows. “Having fun I see?”  
I laughed and shrugged. “Just the usual, I guess.”

He giggled and then his expression changed into a more serious one. “Listen”, he yelled over the music. “I’ve been spending some time at the bar with Connor, and well, the shift of that cute bartender is almost over. He asked me to come over to his place to… y'know.”  
Tyler made an obvious hand gesture and I nodded. “So… would you mind spending some time with Con? He really needs someone to talk to.”

I frowned in contemplation. Spending time with him when being drunk off my ass and horny as fuck might not be the best idea, but who was I to deny him the simple act of spilling his thoughts to someone he trusted? A lugubrious sigh fell from my throat.

“Yeah sure.” I said. “Just make sure to use protection, okay?”

Tyler let out the amazingly obnoxious cackle of his and pushed me towards the bar. “Off you go!”

I had to squeeze through the crowd of sweaty bodies in order to get to where I supposed the whereabouts of my best friend.

It wasn’t really hard to find him though. He sat by himself, kind of lonely, but content nonetheless. I squeezed through a few people who were blocking my way before slipping onto the barstool right next to him. First he was a little startled, then he smiled at me.  
“Hey Troye boy.”

“Hiya hot stuff.” I half joked. “What are we having?”

He took a sip of his drink and grimaced a bit. “I honestly have no idea.”

I ended up taking the same stuff as him, which was indeed pretty strong. It didn’t take long for me to feel the influence of the alcohol, all while Connor still seemed only a little buzzed. We were both pretty chatty and after we downed our next shot of Tequila, I felt my control quickly slipping away.

“So, anyone caught your eye yet?” I asked, with a small (or possibly not so small) slur, I may add.

Connor seemed taken aback and somewhat confused by my question. “What? Why?”

“You didn’t really think Tyler brought you to a gay club for the sole sake of celebrating your gayness, right? He wants you to hook up with someone!” I laughed.

His eyes filled with realisation and his mouth formed a little ‘oh’ shape.  
“Well…”

I giggled at his expression. “You’re so oblivious, Con.” In more than one way. “But don’t stress. I won’t take anyone home tonight either.”

Connor looked away from me and focused on something in the distance, an unreadable glint of tension in his eyes. His jaw clenched, making me feel slightly intimidated. “You seemed pretty cosy with that guy earlier.”

I could feel a blush creep up my neck. “You noticed that?”  
Oh God. I had never meant for him to see that. The thought of a dark void swallowing me up was somehow more than enticing.

He scoffed. “It was pretty hard not to.”

Was that jealousy? Or disappointment? However, I tried to laugh it off nervously. “I was just messing with him, having a little fun, you know?”

He raised one of his eyebrows sceptically. “Is that so?”

I nodded and leaned a little closer. “I never considered hitting it off with him. He’s probably found another boy to dance with already. Besides, he wasn’t even my type.” I whispered the last part and I swear I saw Connor licking his lips.

“Well, I guess that’s a good thing then.” He smiled smugly.

“Why is it?” I asked.

“Because I would’ve ended up all alone. You don’t really think I have it in me to go and just casually flirt with someone.”

I rolled my eyes. Was that guy even for real? “Connor. Franta. You’re one of the most confident creatures on the face of this planet. You’re an attractive sweetheart AND funny AND smart. How could any guy not go for that? Because I sure as hell would.”

Once again, he looked at me like I was insane. Oops.   
Went a little overboard there, Mellet.  
It wasn’t like I really cared in my now more than slightly intoxicated state; Connor just looked a little shocked.  
“You-You think I’m attractive?”

A small hiccup escaped from my lips, followed by a giggle. “Of course I do. Have you looked at your face lately? And those arms in that shirt. Don’t even get me started.”

To be quite honest, I was so far gone at this point, I couldn’t even be bothered to rethink my actions. I placed my hand on top of his thigh and cuddled into his side.  
Connor awkwardly placed his arm around my waist and suddenly pulled me closer.

I flinched in surprise but then looked at him curiously. His eyes were roaming my face and I felt as though he was trying to read my mind, with the eyes that somehow reminded me of those of a predator.  
My gaze faltered a little, but before he could catch me staring at his lips for a little too long, something came to my mind. Shocked, I straightened up and placed my hand on his arm in bewilderment.

“Uhm…Con…”

He looked at me questioningly. “What?”

I cleared my throat. “Listen, I know you might not be very happy to hear that and I’m sorry that I’m coming for you like that. Oh God, this is so dumb. I-”

“Troye.” I heard him chuckle and then felt a hand on top of mine, which was still placed on his biceps. “You’re rambling.”

“Sorry.” I sighed. “Erm, I have nowhere to sleep. I’ve spent all my cash on drinks and I left my credit card at home. And then there’s the thing with my keys.”

Realisation dawned over him. Connor was a lot calmer about the whole situation than I was though. “You forget them at Tyler’s.”  
Reluctantly, I nodded and covered my face with my hands. This was so embarrassing, it made me feel like a complete moron. Who could be as idiotic as I was?  
“Oh, come on.” He laughed. “Don’t beat yourself up over something so minuscule. You know I love having you around.”

A small smile of relief found my lips. “Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Nevermind. I know you’d let me crash at your place too.” He shrugged. “But you don’t want to leave just yet, do you?”

I pressed my lips together. “Actually…”

“Oh come on, it’s not even two,” he argued. “Also, I never got to dance with you.”

My eyebrows rose in surprise. Connor Franta and dancing? More importantly, with me? This was probably the best day of my life. Just the thought left me feeling all weird and excited. There was no chance I would pass up an opportunity like this.

I tapped my index finger on my lips and acted as though I was seriously contemplating the idea.  
“Hm, I guess some dancing could make up for me abandoning you all night?”

He smiled. “I think so.”  
Without waiting for a response, Connor grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him on the dance floor, abandoning our drinks. He was quick to find an empty spot in the middle of the crowd and pulled me close.  
I had no idea what had gotten into him, other than the ridiculously enormous amount of alcohol of course, but I didn’t really care either. In this very moment it was just us, and his hands on my hips, swaying me from side to side, while The Hills was playing in the background.

We were maybe one third into the song when I noticed a particularly wicked smile on his lips. Seconds later he caught me staring at him and grinned even wider before leaning in and whispering into my ear.  
“Turn around and look.”

After a brief moment of hesitation, I did as I was told and tried to find what had been able to amuse him so much. And I did.  
In the middle of the crowd of sweaty men, there were Joey and the guy I had been dancing with before. They were facing each other, both breathing heavily, their eyes closed.  
Sure, the sight was hot, but nothing out of the ordinary, other than the fact that I was watching one of my close friends. I was confused as to why Connor would make me look at that.

But then I caught on: They weren’t just dancing.

I gasped and my eyes widened. He chuckled and let his hand slip to my thigh, giving it a soft, but electrifying squeeze. “Nice view, isn’t it?”

It looked like Joey moaned before he leaned up to kiss the taller man, all messy with teeth clashing and tongues slipping. I was still mesmerised by what I was looking at. Never had I ever taken Joey to be the type to do something like that in public, given the tame vibe he always gave off.

Sure, I had sucked, ridden and jerked off people before, but I usually liked to keep these things in the privacy of my own bedroom. Still, I was considered sexually adventurous by my friends, even though I had never done anything like this.

They had their hand in the other’s pants. Moving desperately into the touches, breaking their kisses to gasp for air. It was all happening so fast. The people surrounding them didn’t notice though.  
Only Connor and I were watching, which made it all so much hotter. Little Troye was soon reacting to all of the visual stimuli, Connor grinding into me didn’t really help either, and I tried to calm myself down, because a softie was the most I could handle right now.

Thankfully, they soon disappeared from our sight, as other people blocked us from them.

Connor groaned and pushed himself harder against me. And that’s when I felt that I wasn’t the only one affected by what we had just witnessed.  
Oh.

All restrictions I had set myself for this evening were forgotten. I was too drunk to care about the consequences of what I needed.  
My head fell back on his shoulder. But as I tried to steady my breathing, we fell back into a rhythm. 

We were barely dancing, though our bodies were moving in perfect sync, swaying from side to side. Scandalous.  
His hands found my hips once more and he pulled me closer. His hot breath hit my neck and I was reminded of the scene between the stranger and I.

But this time, I was the one getting seriously turned on. We were getting closer to the point where we were practically dry-humping. This was definitely not the kind of stuff you’re supposed to do with a friend.  
I was feeling extremely whorish, but it felt so good. Connor knew what he was doing, that’s for sure.

His hand ran over mine experimentally and I could tell he was unsure of the situation, despite the intoxicated state he was in.  
I laced our fingers and he spun me around, so I was facing him, making me almost trip in the process.  
He caught me by my waist like we were in a cheesy rom-com, only we weren’t.  
This was real. He was real, and as was I.

I saw his face nearing mine before my eyes closed. I could feel him though, sense his presence and our close proximity. Our breaths mixed, and our mouths touched. Almost.  
Faint brushes. The tickle of his lips against mine was unbearable.

“Do you really want this?,” he asked. “Because I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop, once I’ve started.”

A shiver went up my spine, as a million images of him ‘not being able to stop’ ran through my mind. And boy, did I want these fantasies to come true. I nodded meekly.

And then he kissed me.


	5. Y E N (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone spray me with holy water omg this is basically all sex.

 

  
It was messy. Sloppy. A typical drunken kiss for that matter.  
  
Everything happened in a rush after that. One second, he was grabbing my ass, and in the next, we were in the backseat of a taxi, making out vigorously. I felt disoriented, a little bit dizzy, but most of all, horny.  
This was fun. He was fun.  
The car came abruptly to halt, nearly sending both of us to the floor. I had a little bit of trouble regaining my posture, but when I finally did, I giggled and looked outside the window.  
  
“Connah! This is your house!” I turned to tell him the great news, but he was miraculously gone.  
In the exact same moment, the door on my side was opened. And there he stood, slightly amused and holding his hand out for me to take.  
I let him pull me out of the car and skipped towards the front door of his home.  
  
Connor had a bit of trouble getting it unlocked, but once he managed to, he pushed me against the wall right next to his door. His hands found my hips and he held me close.  
I could feel his breath tickle my lips and smiled when he studied my face curiously.  
“You have no idea how much I want you right now.” His voice was dense, shaking me to my very core and making me realise that I actually _did_ he know how much he wanted me.  
  
Because I felt it too, intensely.  
  
I hadn’t realised that I’d started breathing heavily until now.  
He did not know the kind of effect he had on me, nor did I think he really cared. Connor’s pupils were blown, filled with pure lust. And I couldn’t help but feel like I was obligated to submit to him him. To give in to his dominance and let myself become only his and no one else’s.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you tonight”, he said calmly, his demeanour not faltering for a second.  
I was amazed by the way he managed to stay so composed, when I was here, literally falling apart at that one sentence. Pushing back into his touch, I barely managed to get out a “yes” between soft moans and heavy breathing.  
  
He smiled evilly and then dipped his head down to leave wet kisses my neck.  
My mouth dropped open at the feeling of teeth scraping against the already forming bruises.  
One of his knees slipped between my thighs and he pressed himself closer to me. My hand found his hair and I tangled my fingers in the brown locks of his.  
  
“Oh!”, I exclaimed as he brushed ever so faintly over one particular spot. The simple act of neck-kissing did, embarrassingly enough, a whole lot to me, leaving me panting, like putty in his hands. My mind was in a blur. “Bedroom,” I managed to gasp out once my panting had gradually decreased.

Connor wasted no time. He pushed me into the dimly lit chamber and pressed his lips to mine. They were demanding, dominant, not that I'd expected anything less from him at this point. Yet, I was caught off guard when his tongue parted my lips at the same time as he let his hands sneak under my shirt. He broke our kiss to help me pull it off, before doing it himself too.  
  
My hands roamed greedily over the hard muscles of his chest and stomach, amazed by the way his skin felt on mine. I drew in a weak breath as he began to caress the quickly growing bulge in my tight pants. He fondled me slowly, popped open the button and pulled the zip of my jeans. Then he let his hand slip past the fabric of my boxer briefs. His fingers wrapped around the very base of my cock. He moved it up and down the length of my erection, growling into my ear as he felt the full extent of my arousal.  
  
“I want you naked, on all fours when I come back,” he demanded. He then stopped touching me altogether, way too soon for my liking. “Understand?”  
  
The way he talked to me did all kind of things to me. I nodded compliantly. “Y-Yeah,” was my stuttered answer. He strode off into the conjoining bathroom and I rid myself of my clothes quickly. I kicked them aside and got onto the bed, in the exact position he wanted me in. I was ridiculously excited for how this, and it was showing. I couldn't hold myself on my shaking arms, so I opted for my elbows, and got into a half-plank position.   
  
I heard him entering the room again, footsteps coming my way until they stopped abruptly. Connor hummed appreciatively, then he came even closer. He threw a small plastic bottle on the bed beside me: Lubricant.  
His hand was placed on my left butt cheek, kneading it before he ran his finger down my crevice.  
  
I felt exposed, completely naked in front of him, my backside sticking into the air - on full display for him to see. When I turned my head to look at him, I saw him, palming himself through his jeans, obviously enjoying the sight. He caught my eyes and grinned cheekily.  
  
Then he took the lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. Seconds later, I felt one of them prodding at my hole, drawing a few circles around the outside teasingly, before pushing in abruptly.  
  
I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from whimpering as his first digit entered me. He was nowhere near gentle with me. Probably because he knew, I was not a virgin by any means. When he added a second one, I let out a breath I didn’t know I had been holding.  
  
He scissored them and curled them inside of me, preparing me for what we both needed desperately.  
“Mhh. Connor.” I whispered, rocking myself back onto his fingers.  
  
“You like that?” He asked, his voice so different from his usual, almost annoyingly cheery demeanour.  
I nodded frantically as he pushed his fingers into me a little harder. Thrust after thrust he went in a little rougher until he was basically finger-fucking me.  
Sure, preparation was usually one of the rather tiring parts of gay sex, but Connor had a way of making this process a far more enjoyable experience for me than it usually was. He was either naturally gifted, or he had studied some porn.  
Because what he was doing to me in that moment was definitely an exception – stimulation-wise.  
  
My fingers curled into the sheets and I gnawed on my lip so hard, I was surprised I didn’t draw any blood. By now, I was a goner.  
  
“Think you can take another one?”, he asked. His voice was low and sultry, basically everything and more I could’ve dreamt of. But before I could even bring up the courage to reply, I felt a sharp pain on my ass, accompanied by a loud slap that echoed through the room.  
  
“Oh f-fuck. Please,” I groaned and pushed back onto him.  
He added a third finger with a bit difficulty and let them rest inside of me for a few seconds.  
  
Connor’s other hand spread my cheeks roughly and he whispered something along the lines of “Oh fucking hell”, followed by a sound I cannot describe further than as a violent growl.  
Instead of using more lubricant, he spat on his fingers and pushed them fully inside.  
My body rocked forward as he attacked it and I cried out when I was engulfed by the sweet pleasure.  
“You okay?”, Connor asked. I replied with a nod and a pathetic whimper of the word 'more’.  
Gently, he kissed the back of my neck. He changed the motion of his fingers ever so slightly to firm, but slow strokes, hitting my spot as he did.  
  
I was close to the point of no return already, but I wanted this to last, so I kept on letting porn star moans pass my lips, instead of touching myself.  
  
“You take it so good, babe,” He praised. “Think you deserve a reward?”  
  
I nodded feverishly and jutted my hips back in excitement. God, I really hoped he had the same thing in mind as I did.  
My whole body ached to be taken care of. Roughly. And by the looks of it, he really knew how to do that.  
He pulled his fingers out of me, leaving me with an empty feeling. Then he wiped them on the sheets before lightly hitting my butt.  
  
“Flip,” he demanded. “I want to see you when I fuck you.”  
  
His tone of voice caused a stirring down below and I felt a new wave of liquid lust dripping from my erection.  
I rolled over so I was on my back and scooted up to rest my head on the pillows. I looked up at Connor, who was still standing at the foot of the bed, and took a sharp intake of air as I saw him eyeing me salaciously, simply mirroring the way I was looking at him.  
The dim lighting was really complimenting his nice, toned body. Soft rays of light were stroking his silhouette with every movement of his, and he seemed, dare I say it, perfect.  
I wondered what it would feel like. To run my lips along his skin. To touch his pectoral muscles, maybe leave a good nibble here and there. I prayed that this wouldn’t be the last time we did this. My thirst for the man in front of me was unquenchable. I never wanted this to end.  
  
My gaze wandered down as his hand did, and stopped at his crotch. The bulge that had formed in his pants was remarkable and I could tell he was bigger than me, making me even more excited and only the tiniest bit self-conscious.  
He popped the button and pulled the zip, too tentatively for my liking. Then Connor pushed his jeans and his boxers down in one go, revealing the part of him that I knew would soon become my favourite.  
  
His balls were drawn tight and his length was standing thick, swollen, proudly. A few drops of precome were glistening on the tip and I had to resist the urge to lunge forward and take him into my mouth.  
I licked my lips at the thought and moaned softly when Connor wrapped his hand around his hard cock. The sight would’ve been enough to get me off because it was unbelievably hot, but I had to learn to play by his rules.  
  
“Like what you see?”, he asked.  
I nodded meekly and just watched in awe as he put on a little show for me with expertise. Obviously he must’ve gotten his fair share of experience in these last couple of weeks.  
  
My body and mind were more than ready now. I wanted him inside of me, and to pound me like there was no tomorrow, though I was slightly intimidated by the person I had become. I felt like Connor unravelled a dark side within me. One that only began to show once the rest of me was blinded by plain desire.  
It was a side that was normally hidden by the shy, humble persona. The boy who seemed so foreign to me in this very moment.  
Feral, submissive, wanton. And most importantly: His.  
A creature filled with perverse thoughts that affected not only my being but also the way I acted. This was different. This was not how my sexual encounters usually played out. It was more intense, intimate, hot.  
  
My rambling thoughts were interrupted when I felt the warmth of his body on top of mine. I gasped when our erections touched and I felt just how hard he was.  
Looking down, I noticed how big his cock looked, compared to mine. I wondered how on Earth he would fit inside me and swallowed thickly.  
  
“Don’t worry”, he said, noticing how insecure I truly was. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.”  
  
Then he pressed his lips to mine in a sensual kiss. I opened my mouth and let his tongue enter with no such thing as hesitation. Just like the kisses before, it left me with a giddy feeling and the faint idea of alcohol on my lips. His tongue was quick to invade my mouth, the hot, wet muscle pushing against mine. We moved our bodies desperately. Hips thrusting, touching, feeling.  
  
Connor pulled away and looked at me with a wicked smile. One of his hands, which had previously groped my ass, came up to my chest and he pinched one of my nipples, pain and pleasure mixing in the most delicious way known to mankind. Another wave of precum leaked from my tip, I wailed and squirmed around on the sheets as he continued his acts of raw torture. My hips bucked up, in search of friction. Something, anything would've been enough, but Connor wasn't having that. His hands kept me pinned to the mattress, not bothering to let up, even when I let out a whine of desperation.   
  
He pressed open-mouthed kisses on my shoulders and down my chest, moving ahead until he reached the nub, still sensitive from his excruciating antics.  
He pressed his tongue flat against it, covered it in spit and sucked on it, all while keeping his eyes on mine. Studying my every reaction, as if he was testing me.  
He was pushing me, pushing me so far into submission that I was reduced to nothing but a mess of quivering limbs and frustrated cries.  
  
I was already so close to cumming, though my cock had only received a few gentle strokes here and there throughout the night. He was making me feel awfully good, too good. And I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
“Shit Con- _ugh_!” I choked out. “Please.”  
  
He pulled away from my nipple and looked at me intently, chest heaving, lips moist and swollen. He searched for the small bottle and covered his length in the slippery substance.  
“Ready?”  
His tip nudged my entrance and I braced myself.  
  
“Yes.” I mumbled softly.  
  
And Connor pushed into me, slowly and very wary of any signs of discomfort I might have been showing.  
I have to admit, the initial stretch did hurt, but that was something to be expected when taking someone of his size. A groan - it sounded almost like he was in pain - made me look up at him questioningly. Only the first two inches of him were inside of me and he had to stop for a second to take a deep breath.  
His cock was not only longer, but also a lot thicker than anyone's I had ever been with, so no matter how hard I tried to relax, my muscles kept rejecting the unfamiliar stretch. They tried to push him out, though I wanted him to fuck me senselessly. It seemed like my body was betraying me.  
  
“You're insanely tight,” he said, “God, so fucking tight.”  
  
A spontaneous buck of his hips sent another two inches into me and I yelped in surprise. Fuck, that one was painful.   
  
“Do you want me to stop?”, he asked , but I shook my head instantly, because honestly, it hurt _so good_. I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes and hid my face in the crook of his neck. My legs wrapped around the small of his back.  
I wanted him to go on, to push all of his stiff, pulsating glory into me in an instant and use my body for his own pleasure only, but he stayed where he was, rotating his slow, gentle thrusts ever so slightly, in order to make my body accept his presence. I knew he was afraid he'd hurt me, but honestly, I didn't even care at this point.  
  
Eventually, it worked. Gradually but significantly, my muscles loosened up around him. He was able to slide fully in, touch places that had never been touched and hit all those spots I didn't even know were there. I let my head fall back into the pillow.  
The pain wasn't gone though, it was simply accompanied by dark, violent desires I always tried to suppress when I was sober. Though I was already sore around my rim, I wanted him to give it to me as hard as humanly possible, to make me his little bitch and leave me begging for more.  
  
Gently, Connor pulled out and ploughed back into me, his face showing pure bliss. And I was feeling it as well. Even though it hurt; he filled me up like no one else could.  
He fell into a steady rhythm after that first movement, not too slow, but nowhere near as fast as he could go. It was his way of trying to get me used to his size.  
After a minute or two I urged him to get faster, to which he complied with thrusts that were just a tiny bit quicker, and turned my gasps into soft mewls of pleasure.  
  
His eyes were pinned to my face, thin bottom lip trapped between his teeth, watching me like I was the most mesmerising thing he had ever seen. I was sure I was reciprocating that look quite well, though it was hard for me to keep my eyes open, due to the pleasurable sensations he was providing my whole body.   
  
I lifted and rolled my hips in time with his thrusts, meeting him in the middle. It made the tip of his cock brush ever so slightly over my prostate, and it felt amazing, but I wanted more.  
“Connah,” I pleaded. “Fuck me. Please. Fuck me hard. I need it.”  
  
His eyes darkened in an instant and he let out an animalistic groan. “You want that? You want to be fucked like the little slut you are?”  
  
The dirty words made me moan. “Please,” I begged. Then I reached down to give myself some relief, but he swatted my hand away before I could take a hold of my throbbing length and pinned my wrists over my head. I whined in annoyance, but I quickly shut up when I saw his stern look. My little move hadn't exactly impressed him.  
  
“Look at you,” he snarled. “So desperate to get some sexual gratification. You really _are_ a slut, aren't you? Just want someone to get inside of you and use you.” He slapped my butt once and grabbed it roughly. “Try to touch yourself again and I'll make sure you'll regret it,” he warned.  
  
  


He ended his monologue with a particularly hard thrust that made me slide up the mattress. Now he was really getting at it, fucking me hard, just like I had requested. He also went faster, so he had to let go of my wrists and keep my hips in place.  
My lower half was angled just a little more upwards. That made it easier for him to reach my sweet spot, and God, he surely took advantage of that.  
From one moment to the next he was hitting it dead on, each time he slid into me.  
  
I cried out and kept on moaning, all while squirming around on the bed like I was possessed by a demon. The feeling was indescribable. Heavenly even, like God was tickling my insides.  
My hands curled into the pillow beneath me, although they were itching to get me off as quickly as possible. There was no way in hell I would disobey Connor right now, as I felt like his orders were not to be taken lightly.  
  
He was fucking me into oblivion. My sight was hazy, all I could see was his face and his lips, calling me all these nasty names. I couldn't hear him though, because I was slipping away into the depths of lust. A place where there was nothing but our bodies and souls, completing each other in the most concupiscent way known to mankind. This was exactly what I needed.  
  
My whorish moans were had reached a shocking degree. I was so vocal, yet he kept quiet and contained his sounds. I wondered how he was able to keep it all in.  
The words 'please', 'more' and 'fuck' fell from my lips losely, and my speech was slurred. Maybe because of the alcohol, or possibly because I had abused my voice chords throughout this night, constantly yelling, whimpering, letting out all kinds of obscene noises, all for our mutual enjoyment.  
  
It was so messy; so real. He kept me on edge, recklessly. My dick had started aching, but he wouldn't stop pushing me. I didn't remember moving, but here I was: scratching him, digging my nails into the flesh of his shoulder blades. Brutal.  
“'m close,” I whined. “So close.”  
  
“You wanna cum, Troye?,” he asked. He wrapped one of his hands around my dick and jerked it. I was almost convinced he'd give me permission, but then he said: “I'll tell you when.”  
Then he sped up his punishing thrusts once more and fucked me hard, his face somewhere between determination and greed. I clawed on his back like in animal and probably drew blood; it was just too much.  
  
“Ah-ah fuck!,” I yelled. This was impossible. I couldn't do this anymore. The tension inside of me was building up. My lower stomach was boiling and I felt like I was about to explode any moment.   
To make matters worse, Connor ran his finger over my more than sensitive tip. But then leaned down to my ear and whispered only one word.  
  
“Now.”  
  
And it was enough to make me lose control.  
  
My whole body cramped up. Only my shoulders were touching the bedding as I arched my back and let go.  
I screamed, yes fucking screamed, as I released all over my stomach and chest. Some of the cum even hit my chin. My eyes rolled back in their sockets as it went on and on.  
Never had I ever had such a powerful orgasm.  
More and more spurts of sticky liquid painted my skin. It seemed to go on for minutes, and even though it were probably only seconds, those were the best seconds of my life.  
  
My high was slowly coming to an end, and I opened my eyes to look at Connor. His eyes were pinned to our point of penetration and he was panting, my cock still in his hand. He was panting like he had just run a marathon. I could tell he was getting close to his climax too, and I wanted to help.  
“C'mon Con, fill me with your cum,” I said, still in a post-orgasmic daze. “I know you want to. Fill me up and let it drip out of my stretched hole, baby.”  
  
“Troye- oh shit,” he groaned and pushed into me forcefully. He bit down into my neck and grunted as he came inside of me. He bucked impossibly far into me and coated my inner walls with his thick, juicy seed. I hummed and caressed his back as I actually felt it spill from my rim and run down my crevice.  
My hands clutched his ass cheeks and I kept him inside of me. I liked the feeling of him and I wanted to be sure that he was well and truly done.  
  
After a minute or so I let go and he pulled out, breathing heavily.  
He looked at me, a appreciative grin adorned his lips and cheeks. Then he leaned down to my stomach, winked and kissed my dick, before licking all the cum of my abdomen, and eventually, off my chin.  
  
Connor's lips met mine. I could taste myself through the kiss, not that I minded. It was gentle, lazy and he smiled into it afterwards.  
“That was fucking amazing.”  
  
And that's all I can remember.


End file.
